


Careful What You Wish For

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Bukkake, Commission fill stuff, Corruption, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Furries, M/M, Magic, NSFW, Sex Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: A young college girl named Angie Mason turns to a mysterious and magical tome in the hopes of becoming attractive and desirable enough to win the heart of her crush, a taken collage Sophomore named Jason Lee. Using the book she ends up summoning a creature who claims to have the ability to fullfil her wish, but for a price. In exchange for a night of thrills and pleasure he promises to change her into someone all men will desire, in due time. What's the worst that could happen?





	1. Too Plain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission fill for nero9295 on FA. Posting here so I have a back up place for it and so its chaptered better.

The sound of shrill beeping rang dully in the ears of 22 year old Angie Mason. The college freshman dragged herself out of bed and clicked on the light in her room after silencing her alarm clock, the LED display reading just before six am. She yawned again, running her paw through her sleep mussed, shoulder length sandy brown hair. She hastily ran a brush through it before putting it up in a messy bun and stretching a bit. She wandered into the bathroom and slipped out of her purple plaid pajama pants and high school sweatshirt and stood in front of the mirror. She squished her thighs and hips a bit, sighing softly. She wasn't a total train wreck but some days she really wished she could have gotten rid of that excess chub on her body. Her mother said it was just cub fat and it made her look rather lovely and full figured but she just didn't see it. She climbed into the shower and let the water seep into her fur a bit, turning it a shiny coal black. She stood there for a bit, just listening to the echo of the water spattering off the tile before grabbing her loofah and pouring some fur cleanser into it. She lathered up and scrubbed herself clean, watching the trails of suds swirl down the drain as she rinsed off before turning the water off. She grabbed her towel, scooped up her pajamas and slipped back into her room, plugging her blow dryer in as she went over to the closet.

She dug around for a bit and grabbed an oversized dark blue hoodie, some jeans with the knees ripped and a T-shirt she got at a bloggers convention a year ago. She blow dried her fur a bit and towel dried the rest before getting dressed. She rooted around under her bed for her sneakers and made her hair look a bit less messy before grabbing her bag and heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat and head on her way. It was still rather early when she arrived on campus, as her Lit 101 class didn't start until 8:30, but that gave her time to find the best seat on the first floor of the library that overlooked the field out back where the lacrosse team did their morning drills. She sat down and took out her notes for class and the reading material they were currently working on to give the appearance of doing something productive as she watched the lacrosse team line up on the field. There she saw him. Jason Lee, a sophomore, co-captain of the team and a very popular Avian. The attractive falcon was built pretty nicely, with neon green dyed wings and piercing blue eyes that she swore could freeze girls in their tracks. She had even heard a rumor going around that the head of his cock was pierced and she squeezed her thighs together at the thought of what it looked like. Did he have the typical Prince Albert piercing or did he do something more exotic, like studs? A shudder ran down her spine as she watched him do toe-touches and stretches, his perky athlete's ass stretching the tight uniform pants the team was known for wearing. She licked and bit her lower lip a bit as she continued to stare, or at least until she saw his girlfriend running over to the bleachers.

She rolled her eyes a bit. Ashely Smithson, the typical up her own ass, stuck up rich bitch and Jason's longtime girlfriend. The bombshell blonde mare was thick like a milkshake with huge hips and a DD bust size and leggy, standing at at least 6'2" in flats, and covered in milk chocolate and creamy white spotted fur. Her eyes were a dull hazel with eyelashes like a hand fan and Angie enviously wondered if they were falsies or natural. Obviously she was never far from Jason but she was always surrounded by her inner circle of friends; Stacie, the tiger shark with the huge ass and bigger mouth. Heather, the Caracal who was Ashely's second in command and who couldn't stay off her cell phone for more than three seconds due to always being in everyone else's business. Tyvonne, the peacock who was known for always having a new boy friend every three months. Beth, the Komodo Dragoness who was a known slut and was rumored to have slept with her Chemistry professor to get out of a test to go get high with her boyfriend Ricky. And Brittany, the Black Widow who could not keep a boyfriend. If Beth was a slut and Tyvonne a manwhore, then Brittany was a whole new level of both of those.

Together the six of them ran the campus, always throwing wild parties in the dorms and somehow getting off scot-free with campus security when said parties should have ended with everyone getting arrested, no doubt due to their monetary connections. Most of the other students feared or respected them, Angie however couldn't stand them. They embodied everything wrong with people in her age group and Ashely especially got on her nerves because she was dating Jason and she knew deep in her heart she didn't deserve him. If only he would notice her, but she wasn't anything special. That, and as much as she hated to admit it, Ashely had far more experience in the sexual department than her. Hell she had only had sex one time and it was sloppy sex with a drunk badger she barely knew during a graduation party her friends dragged her to and that's because she desperately wanted to lose her virginity. It wasn't her finest moment, he was barely hard and she had zero idea what she was doing but at least she could say she had sex once. Still, she so wanted Jason to notice her.

She glanced at her phone and sighed as she noted it was about a ten passed eight. She gathered her things and headed to her class rolling her eyes a bit as she saw Ashely and her crew walking down the hall. As much as she wanted to walk the other way and ignore their existence like they ignored hers, she unfortunately had class with them. She entered the classroom after they all did and sat in the very back near the door. While she may not have been very popular she was incredibly studious, always taking meticulous notes. Her superior hearing let her lurk by herself in the back of classrooms and not have to interact with the other students. As usual Ashely and her cohorts did nothing but gossip and run their mouths instead of paying attention and as per usual the professor did nothing to stop them. Thankfully class ended and Angie was the first person out the door. She headed across campus to the gymnasium to her next class, Sport and Health, and grabbed a seat in the back. Usually she wouldn't take such a class, as her major was in English and she wasn't much of an athlete anyway, but after a little digging she figured out that Jason took the class and she'd give anything to be closer to him.

As she idly scribbled notes down waiting for class to begin, Jason and the other students piled noisily into the classroom followed by the professor. She half listened to the lecture, mostly devoting her attention to Jason and his friends a few rows up as they chatted about the upcoming game against a rival college. She let out a soft, lovestruck sigh. She wanted to be in his inner circle so badly but he would never notice a plain Jane like her and then there was the preexisting problem of his girlfriend. All she could do was admire him from afar and she was growing tired of that. Soon enough though, class was over and Jason and his friends walked passed where she was sitting like she didn't even exist. She watched them head to the locker rooms before heading the other way. After another taxing day of classes she headed back to the dorm she shared with her roommate and old high school friend, a short otter named Merriwether. The otter girl was in the kitchen working on a paper and chowing down on some take out.

"Hey Ang, how was class?" She asked between bites of lo mein. Angie just shrugged.

"Same as always. I'll be in my room." She said, closing the door behind her. Merriwether frowned a bit. Ever since they had started college together she noticed that Angie spent a lot more time in her room or staying after class working in the library. It was strange behavior even for the normally shy and reserved panther. It was starting to worry the otter but she didn't want to pry or push her friend on the off chance that it was ultimately nothing or simply stress from class. Still, she hoped Angie was okay. Once she was safely locked in her room Angie let out a sigh. She knew Merri was only looking out for her but she didn't want to sit through another You're Perfect The Way You Are™ or There's Plenty of People Who Find You Attractive™ lecture. She'd heard them all throughout middle and high school and even if Merriwether was as close to a best friend as she had she wasn't trying to sit through it again. She wanted to be more than that. She wanted to be objectively beautiful, so much so that Jason and guys like him would turn their heads on the spot as she walked by. She wanted to be someone other than Angie Mason. She wanted to be someone that even a smug, stuck up rich bitch like Ashely Smithson would look at with respect or even envy. She wanted more than anything to be noticed instead of blending in with the crowd as she did now.

But unfortunately no amount of wishful thinking could change the fact that she was just too plain. It was something she was stuck with, forever. She huffed a little and changed into her pajamas before sitting at her desk to start her homework. She worked until the sun had gone down, having lost track of time as she so often did when she was doing schoolwork, and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She closed her books and binders, deposited them in her back pack and shut off her desk lamp before getting into bed. She stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts drifting to Jason. She licked her lips as she imagined him kissing her passionately, their tongues entwined in a delicate embrace. She pressed her thighs together, feeling her panties start to get wet as her mind continued imagining the perfect night with her crush. She moaned softly as she began caressing her breasts, squeezing them a bit as she imagined it was Jason. She slid a hand between her legs, rubbing her fingers against her panties, lightly rubbing against her clit. She bit her bottom lip, wishing it was Jason's tongue as she rubbed faster, swiftly arching her back as she panted into the darkness of her room.

"Oh Jason....." She moaned, pinching one of her nipples. "I want your big cock so bad...." She edged herself closer to her limit, furiously rubbing at her clit and pinching her nipples. She was so close she could taste it. "Oh Jason....oh Jason! I'm gonna!" She quickly bit down on her paw as she came, soaking her panties in girl cum as her heart raced in her chest. She blushed deeply, slipping out of her drenched panties as she curled up on her side. She hadn't cum that hard in a long while, not since she first started masturbating at sixteen. She pulled the blankets up and stared at the wall until she drifted off.


	2. The Book

The next morning was unfortunately rainy which meant the lacrosse team was doing indoor drills instead. While that greatly disappointed Angie, due to the fact that she couldn't watch because the coach made the indoor trainings team exclusive, she still headed to the library to glance at the books and maybe find something to keep her occupied until class started. As she looked around nothing really caught her attention, mostly the same old learning materials and boring young adult novels with the occasional reference book. It wasn't until she was browsing the reference materials in the Ancient Civilisation section did she come across an odd but interesting leather-bound book wedged between two thick books on Egyptian customs and lore. She picked it up, noticing that it lacked a library tag. Maybe it hadn't been cataloged yet or maybe it belonged to someone who accidentally shoved it back in their haste. Had this been any other circumstance she'd have taken it to the front desk and informed the librarian that it was there and never gave it a second thought. However, with this book a nagging little voice in the back of her head advised her against it. She glanced around to see if anyone was looking before quickly shoving the book in her bag and grabbing something to actually check out lest she look suspicious.

She scurried off to class and tried to put the book out of her mind until after classes were over. But that same little nagging voice that somehow convinced her to take the book came back and started directing her thoughts to what the contents of the book may be. Surely a little peek wouldn't hurt her, right? She was early, and sitting in the back at that, and no one usually paid her any mind so what harm could it do? She pulled the book out of her bag and carefully opened it. It was written in an old but thankfully understandable language and looked incredibly old despite the exterior of the book looking relatively new. She thumbed through some of the pages and noticed that it seemed to be an instruction book of some kind. There were measurements of various, borderline impossible at points, substances and there were some notes scribbled in the margins of some of the pages. The more she read the more she blocked out the outside world and it wasn't until the professor tapped the desk did she notice class was over and everyone had already left. She apologized and quickly ran off across campus.

Once in her next class she sat down and tried to figure out just how she managed to get so lost in that book. It wasn't very interesting outside the fact that it may have been someone's project or something and she didn't know why she had read so much of it to the point that she blocked out a whole ninety minutes. It worried her a bit and she decided she wouldn't touch the book again until she got home. Besides she had better things to look at as Jason and his teammates entered the classroom dripping wet from having been out in the rain goofing off. The falcon's slicked feathers making him look even more attractive than usual as he took his seat. She bit her lip, curling her tail around her leg as her imagination started running wild again. She imagined them kissing passionately in the shower, the water coating them both as he felt her up, tenderly and eagerly exploring her body. She felt heat pooling between her legs and blushed, her thoughts continuing to go even dirtier. He had her bent over the bath tub, fucking her hard and fast and hitting sweet spots she didn't even know she had. He was aiming to please and doing a damn good job of it. By the time she realized she had completely ignored the outside world class was once again over and she was left trying to figure out how the hell she blocked out another ninety minutes.

She grabbed her things and headed down to the campus cafe to get some lunch and try and clear her thoughts. She got a soda and a sandwich and sat by herself in the far corner. She sipped at her soda, trying to figure out how she managed to let her imagination run so wild and how she got so lost in a book. Speaking of that book, she pulled it out of her bag and thumbed through the pages. It seriously wasn't anything too special but the 8 she read it the more she became infatuated with it. As she continued she came to realize it was a spellbook of some sort and not an instruction book like she first assumed. Obviously fake of course, as magic and witches and such didn't exist, but the notes and such were so extensive it was honestly impressive. A few pages towards the middle there was a chapter on summoning Familiars and other magical creatures that caught her attention. It was written like a field log and contained detailed information on the creatures and how to summon them.

One such creature, called a Voxith, the book described as having the ability to grant any wish its summoner requested and was fiercely loyal to its summoner. It detailed the items required for summoning it, which were relatively household items such as Salt, candles, and something personal to the summoner. Now normally the rational more grounded in reality part of her mind would have scoffed, put the book back in the library, gone home and forgotten she'd even seen the damn thing. However all rational thought went out the window at the thought of wishing to be beautiful enough to get Jason's attention. If there was anything she wanted more than anything in the entire world it was that. If only magic were real though.


	3. The Ritual

Over the next few days, Angie kept the book with her at all times and quickly became as infatuated with it as she was with Jason, much to Merriwether's concern. The otter was worried for her friend and one night attempted to talk it over with Angie. She knocked on the panther's door after dinner, hearing shuffling around before Angie's muffled voice cleared her to enter.

"Hey, you okay? I heard some noise." She said.

"Yeah, Merri, I'm fine." She answered quickly. An awkward pause settled in and the two girls averted eye contact.

"Are you sure? Because you've been kind of distant lately." She said. "I'm worried about you Ang."

"I'm telling you Merri, I'm fine." She said. "I've just been busy with school work and stuff. You know how it is." She hoped that would be enough to placate the otter but it didn't look like it.

"Angie you and I both know you don't have that many projects for your Lit class alone. You spend all day here or in the library, you barely remember to eat, and you spend all day staring at a book. Its not normal, even for you." Angie scoffed at that.

"What would you know about me, Merri? You don't know a thing about me." She sneered. This wasn't at all like her, and only served to later prove Merriwether right that something was wrong but right now the otter was absolutely flabbergasted with her so called friend's behavior and shook her head.

"You know what Angie that's not even remotely true, but fine. You just stay here and sulk and feel sorry for yourself just like you did in high school, see if I care." With that the otter stormed out of the room and into her own. Angie seethed a bit as she sat on her bed. Usually she didn't get angry or confrontational but she'd been feeling off recently and that was the last straw. She huffed and got up, throwing on some pants and a hoodie and grabbing the book. She grabbed the packet of birthday candles and some chalk she bought the other day and a lighter, swiped a pair of scissors, an empty short jar and a salt shaker she snatched from the cafe the day before along with a few other things and tossed them in a bag with the book. She headed out into the night and headed nowhere in particular. Eventually she somehow found herself in an abandoned subway station.

She contemplated just turning around and going back to the dorms but the thought of dealing with Merriwether just made her mad again and she slipped under the turnstile and headed in. She plopped down on a dusty bench and pulled the book out of her bag, flipping to the summoning pages. She didn't expect anything to come out of it but for just a moment she wanted to believe she could summon some mythical being to wish her problems away. She drew a pentagram on the ground and connected the points to a larger circle and placed a candle at each of the points. She sat the jar in the middle of the pentagram and filled it with another candle, the salt, some Hemlock leaves and a cut off a lock of her hair to drop in there. Her hands trembled a bit as she lit the candles on the outside one by one before moving to the one in the jar. She quickly picked the book back up and read the incantation under the list of ingredients.

"I call to thee O great Voxith, O granter of wishes and eternal loyalty. I call thee to my aide, to be my protector and guide in this my hour of need. Come to me!" She chanted. At first nothing happened, like she assumed would be the case, but then she heard and felt the ground rumbling. The book then began to glow as did the jar in the center of the pentagram and the both began to levitate. Angie stepped back a bit, completely shocked that this was actually seriously happening, and shielded her eyes as a column of light shot out of the book. She heard something heavy hit the ground as the light began to fade and cautiously took a look at what she summoned. Standing in the center of the pentagram was a tall, at least 6 feet tall and completely burly, male Coati in a loincloth with gold arm bands. He had brilliant auburn colored fur and two large curved horns coming out of his head near his ears. He looked down at her with his radiant and otherworldly violet colored eyes and smirked.

"You summoned me, milady?" He asked with a voice so buttery smooth it sent a shudder of fear and pleasure down her spine. She nodded meekly, unable to form words and he bowed before her on one knee. "Then I am at your service."

"W-who are you?" She asked, voice barely a whisper. The being stood, towering over her.

"My name is Hanson, I have been imprisoned in that book for a millennia." He said. "You were the first person who believed enough to bring me out of that book. And so I shall grant whatever wish your heart desires."

"Anything?" She asked and he nodded.

"Anything, milady."

"I wish to be beautiful. Beautiful enough that every man will want me, but especially a specific man." She said.

"Of course, that is but mere child's play." He said. "However, in order for me to grant this wish you must bind it with a contract."

"Bind it? But how, wasn't summoning you enough?" She asked.

"No, you must bind the wish to a contract in order for it to be granted." He said. "But thankfully it is easy to do. You must allow me to satisfy you intimately that way the magic has a direct conduit to you." She flushed a bit at that. The book said absolutely nothing about this. However, she wanted to be beautiful. She wanted Jason to want her the way she wanted him. And so, with her heart pounding loud enough to echo in the station, she agreed. Hanson waved his hand, conjuring a huge four poster king sized bed with a flowing white canopy. "Would you prefer it if I took a form you would be more comfortable with, milady? You look a bit nervous."

"Y-yeah. If you could that'd be great." She said, getting an idea of how she could make this better for her. "Could you look like him?" She showed Hanson a picture of Jason on her phone she managed to take a few months ago.

"If that is the form you will be comfortable with then so be it." He said. He was surrounded by a brilliant shimmering light and when he emerged he looked exactly like Jason, just with the addition of a pair of horns and violet eyes instead of blue. Her heart raced as he took her hand and led her to the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking a strand back before caressing her cheek and pulling her close to kiss her. She melted against him as he skillfully and passionately swept her mouth with his tongue as well as swept her off her feet. He deftly placed her on the bed, kissing her neck as he smoothly unbuttoned her jeans, hooking his thumbs into her the waistband of those and her panties before sliding them both off in one swift motion. He moved to her thighs, kissing the thick, fur covered limbs just as softly as her mouth. She moaned a little, wondering in the back of her mind if she had died and gone to heaven because this was everything she had ever dreamed of.

Hanson kissed his way up under her shirt, reaching around behind her to unhook her bra, and pulled them both off. He laid her down, recapturing her lips as he crawled up on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, letting herself enjoy this. He squeezed and kneaded her breasts, parting her thighs with his knees before moving his mouth down her body. He captured one of her nipples, rolling one of the pale pink nubs between his teeth and the other with his fingers. Angie gasped, arching her back up as waves of pleasure rolled over her. This was new and ten thousand times better than her dreams and she knew he was just getting started with her. He moved onto the other nipple, the left one a deep red from the suction, and gave it the same treatment earning a chorus of gasps and moans from her. He lavished her body in kisses, sending her senses and nerve endings into pleasurable overdrive and making her feel like she was floating on a sea of nothingness and ecstasy. Hanson moved further down her body, leaving flaming hot kisses in his wake and trailing down between her thighs. Her pussy was dripping wet with juices, clit erect and swollen like a flower to the morning sun. He didn't hesitate, quickly latching onto the nerve ending studded bud and suckling like a hungry man.

Angie all but screamed, grabbing his horns as his tongue flickered against her sensitive clit rapidly causing her to cum harder than she ever had before. He didn't stop there even though she squeezed his head with her thighs and moved lower, lapping her cum up and broadly swiping his tongue across her G-Spot. She moaned and whined, drunk on pleasure and high as all hell on the sensations coursing through her body. Everything was tingling and she couldn't help but beg for more as all her inhibitions melted away. Before her brain could register what she was saying she was already begging him to fuck her. He lifted his head, giving her a smirk that had a shudder of fear and pleasure running down her spine. He loomed over her, leaning down to nip at her folded back ears.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, voice husky and rich. She moaned, eyes rolling back into her head as she nodded furiously. She needed this. She wanted to seal the deal and have the real thing. "Then I have to revert back to my true form." She watched with lust clouded eyes as the visage of Jason fell away, neon green feathers replaced with plush auburn fur and a much bigger and powerful body. Her heart started racing again as he conjured a bottle of what she assumed was lubricant since it had a label written in some foreign language. He licked his lips, pouring some into his paw and deftly sliding his fingers into her already slicked up cunt. She gasped as a searing yet pleasurable heat coursed through her lower body, making her feel incredibly sensitive to everything more so than she already was. She arched and moaned, skin crawling with lightning long after he removed his fingers. She pulled at the sheets, fingers tangled in the silk cloth as she continued to tremble in absolute pleasure. Just when she thought that was enough and she couldn't take much more she felt it; the Voxith's huge, broad, fat cock head patiently pressing against her soaking cunt. That was enough right there to make her cum a second time, pussy fluttering against the ethereal being's cock head.

Hanson chuckled a bit, amused by the fact that he'd barely done anything and already brought her to orgasm twice in the span of barely fifteen minutes. It proved his earlier assessment correct; that the girl was woefully inexperienced, but not a virgin, and that this was going to be a cake walk. He eased his cock head into her, watching her eyes go wide and then crossed in pure pleasure. He barely had four of his twelve inches in her before he felt her cumming again. This was entirely too easy and he quickly went as deep as he could lest she get off again before he was ready for her to. Angie whimpered a bit as his monster cock split her as far as he could get it in her, far too delirious to even ask him to slow down let alone stop and even if she wasn't she wasn't sure she could articulate the words for it. He let out a deep, groan of pleasure as she squeezed around his cock. It had been quite a long time since he had last been in such a tight female. If it weren't for the fact that he had a job to do he might have taken the time to savor it more.

He lifted her legs up by the ankles, pushing them back so she was bent nearly in half and slowly began to pull his cock out. Angie whined with need, feeling a huge empty spot where his cock had been inside her. He didn't leave her that way for long, swiftly thrusting back into her and making her see stars as he bumped up against her cervix. Hanson relished in the confused yet pleased gasp as he expertly maneuvered his cock in and out of her to elicit the most pleasure. He worked all of her spots and the spots she didn't even know she had bringing her to orgasm over and over and over again. Angie couldn't make heads or tails of anything anymore, her mind so clouded with lust and a need to be satisfied she thought should have long been quenched. It wasn't until Hanson picked up the pace did she realize she may have potentially made a mistake. For hours he fucked her, brought her to multiple orgasms and generally rocked her world. Just when she thought she was down and out he found another way to get her completely horny and cumming again. She lost count of how many times she actually did came and for that matter she wasn't even sure how long she was down here.

Hanson however, was getting a kick out of how often she was cumming and how she still wanted more, even without him influencing her thoughts. He hadn't cum yet himself but he could feel himself getting closer every time she tightened around him and cried out in ecstasy. He had gotten himself fully in her somewhere between orgasm number 8 and 13, his heavy balls slapping audibly against her plump ass with each brutal thrust. He could feel them tightening in anticipation, ready to blow the huge load stored inside them. He growled, almost at the end of his rope and pulled his cock out as she started cumming again, making her whine and start begging him to put it back. A wicked smirk crossed his face and he took his cock in his hand, stroking himself to completion with a loud shout. He aimed his cock over her, covering her fur in copious amounts of spunk as he unloaded and almost impossible amount of semen from his cock. By the time he was done she was covered from head to toe with his seed and it was seeping into her fur as she started to black out.


	4. Head Turner

The next morning Angie sat up as her alarm clock started its shrill morning call. She looked around, unable to comprehend why she was back in her room when she could have sworn she had left after that fight with Merriwether. She looked over at the nightstand and there was the book, right where she had put it before the argument. She quickly got out of bed despite her legs protesting, checking the drawer of her desk. The candles and salt were still there. Had she dreamt up the whole thing? She couldn't have, she felt so sore and her body still felt oh so sensitive in ways she couldn't even begin to explain. Hell just moving made her drip with excitement for some reason. Maybe it was just a really good dream. After all, there wasn't any proof she summoned the Voxith or whatever the book said it was called and sensitivity aside she didn't feel any different than usual. She sighed and grabbed her towel and loofah and headed to the bathroom. She walked past the mirror and immediately looked back in it after she noticed something odd. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates at the sight of her in the mirror. Her hips were wide and curvier than they had been before and her chest was at least a cup size bigger, having gone from a modest small C to full on D's. The chubbiness was mostly gone from her body but a quick turn revealed that it may have just migrated to her now plumper rump. Her hair was longer and had a natural waviness and curl to it as well as a healthier shine. Her lips were plump and kissable and her eyelashes curled so delicately. All in all she had somehow gone from plain Jane to total bombshell overnight.

It then clicked, and memories of last night came flooding into her head. She had managed to summon the Voxith, and in exchange for sex good enough that she damn well forgot about it, he had made her beautiful. The only question now was how well did it work. She quickly showered, finding that even if her hair got wet it made her look even more attractive than she already was, and dug through her closet for something less baggy. Buried deep in the back of her closet was a pair of dark, ripped up skinny jeans. She slid them on and found they fit snug but still well enough to wear. She looked for a shirt and tried finding a bra to accommodate her new breast size and went with a push up that hugged her tits and made them sit up like two balloons. She paired that with a dryer shrunken low cut top that showed off her ample cleavage. She dug around for what makeup she did have and found a tube of baby pink lipstick and some eyeliner. She quickly spruced up, feeling much more confident with her looks than she had the previous day, and with that she deemed she was ready to dazzle the world with her appearance. She grabbed the book and her bag and left her room, running into Merriwether.

"Jesus fuck. Sorry I-" The otter was caught off guard and thought she was in the wrong room until she recognized that the very attractive woman standing before her was her roommate. "Angie? Is that you?"

"Y-yeah. I guess it is." She said. All of a sudden she felt cocky and confident. "You like? That baggy shit I was wearing was holding me back." She twirled a bit, showing off her newly acquired assets. Merriwether's jaw dropped and she could barely put the words together to try and even ask what the hell happened. When she finally did regain her senses Angie was already heading out the door leaving the otter incredibly flustered and a bit confused. Before when Angie would walk down the hall in the dorms the other girls ignored her but today every single girl was staring at her and a few were whispering among themselves trying to figure out if she was new or not. It gave her a bit of a thrill to know she was the center of attention. She decided to strut her stuff by the lacrosse field, confident she would be noticed, but the closer she got to the field the hornier she started feeling. It had started as just being sensitive, especially since she had decided to forgo panties for the day since the jeans didn't fit with them on, and had gradually began ramping itself up until it was becoming the only thing she could think about. She needed a dick and unfortunately it wouldn't be Jason's right now.

Instead her eyes landed on a big burly bear, the basketball team's point guard Max. She licked her lips and walked over to him, tail elegantly swishing behind her as her hips bounced with each step. The bear had been walking with two of his friends, both wolves and all three of them stopped and stared at her, making Angie grin.

"Hey there fellas, I was wondering if you three would like to help me with a little problem I'm having." She purred, laying on the charm like thick, warm honey. They all nodded, completely hypnotized by the attractive panther. She led them into the locker room, locking the door. She turned to the three boys before her and smirked. "Who wants to go first?" After a minor bit of bickering, Max ended up approaching her first, huge warm paws grabbing her ample behind and squeezing it tight. Angie moaned sliding her hands down the ursine's basketball shorts and gripping his cock as hit hardened in her paws.

"Holy fuck, where the hell have you been all my life?" The bear moaned, knees getting weak as she bent over, locking her lips around his cock with an eager moan. He braced his paws on the door, trying not to fall over as she sucked on his cock like it was a lollipop and easily deep-throated it. He started fucking her mouth, holding her head with one paw and grabbing her tail with the other. Angie worked the bear's cock like a pro, in the back of her mind surprised that she was this good at it when before the idea of even sucking a dick had her blushing and fretting over getting cum in her hair. But now she had an at least seven inch cock in her mouth and was slurping away without a care in the world. She pulled off him with a lewd pop and smirked, turning him around so he could lean on the door and so her ass was in full view of his friends as she stripped her skinny jeans off. "Goddamn, you're an eager little slut. You must want a good fucking bad if you decided not to wear panties."

"That's right, I'm looking for a good fucking and you three are just the boys to give it to me." She said, shaking her ass a bit. "So, how about we cut the chatter and get to it." She bent back over, taking Max's cock all in one go as the wolves, one of which she dimly recalled was in her Sport and Health class and named Jesse, took turns fingering her ass and pussy.

"Oh fuck that's tight...." Jesse moaned, sinking his cock in her. He wasn't as big as Max, and neither of them were as big as Hanson was, but it was good enough for the moment. He humped her a bit, tightly gripping her hips as the third male watched and jerked himself off. "I bet she'd let the whole team run a train on her. We gotta bring her to the party tonight, Alex."

"Fuck yeah we should. A tight little hottie like this would be the perfect party favor." He said. Before today, Angie would have been somewhat thankful that it wasn't her they were talking about. As much as she wanted Jason she wasn't interested in being whored out to the whole sports department. But now, for some reason she relished in the thought. It gave her a bit of a thrill of pleasure, especially since it was practically common knowledge that the sports teams were full of nicely well endowed males. Speaking of which, she hadn't been paying attention and suddenly felt three very powerful spurts of bear spunk going down her throat followed by two shots of wolf cum in her pussy. The two boys were completely spent however Angie was still horny. She turned to the other wolf, Alex, and pulled herself off Jesse's cock, still dribbling cum. She walked over to Alex and sat him down on one of the benches. She straddled his lap without a word and sunk down on his cock, making him moan. He was a bit bigger than Jesse was but still smaller than Max which only served to make her a bit frustrated because if she'd known that from the jump she'd have let the bear fuck her instead.

"Damn she just doesn't quit does she?" Max asked, idly stroking his half hard cock as he watched the panther ride his friend. "Oh yeah, she'll be a hit at the party for sure." Alex didn't last that long either, holding her down on his lap and nearly knotting her as he came. She scoffed as she got off his lap, having made three boys cum in rapid succession but not getting any satisfaction herself. She put her pants back on, not bothering to clean up the cum. She put her hands on her hips after grabbing her backpack and looked down at Max.

"So, where and when's this party?" She asked with an air of indifference.

"Down by the park, there's an abandoned ballroom that we hold parties in pretty regularly when the ones in the dorms get too wild." He said. "Starts at eleven." She smirked.

"Fine, see you there. And try and get better friends with better stamina. For athletes you guys have shitty self control." With that she walked out of the locker room, not caring when a group of people in the hall saw her coming out. She headed to her Lit class already late by twenty minutes and took her seat in the back. Usually she was eagerly taking notes but today she was bored out of her mind and still horny. She bit her lip as she felt the cum in her pussy mixing with her own cunt juices and dribbling out of her and staining her jeans. She slid a paw between her thighs, letting out a silent moan as she rubbed the damp fabric and against her clit. Normally Angie wouldn't do this. No, Normal Angie wouldn't, Normal Angie would just sit in the back and take her notes and never be noticed let alone be bold enough to masturbate in class. But New Angie, New Angie was a risk taker and a slut and very fucking attractive and so fucking horny and in dire need of relief. She was practically humping her hand as she came, nearly biting her lip off in the process.

While that brought the edge off she still wasn't satisfied and still felt the lingering tingle of arousal. Hopefully this party would be what she needed and hopefully Jason was there too.


	5. The Party

Once Lit was over she ditched her next class to go on a bit of a shopping spree and find something for the party as well as an entirely new wardrobe. She stopped in a high end lingerie shop to buy some new panties and bras that better suited her new generous bust. As she shopped the few men that were in there, with their wives and girlfriends no less, couldn't stop staring at her and it made her silently relish in the fact that she could manage to capture even a committed man's attention. It made her feel frisky and risky and she started getting horny again, and a lot faster than earlier. She headed to the fitting rooms, making a quick note of where the cameras were pointed before looking for her next mark. She scanned the store, looking for someone who was liable to get away from their significant other without being obvious about and who was in dire need of some sex. There was a cobra with his wife, but he looked far too happy to be willing to commit and infidelity right this second. The lion was a good choice, being strong and muscular and more than likely packing a good sized dick but he was already walking out. Then she spotted the one; a hyena having his poor ears talked off by a very bitchy looking pomeranian with a bad dye job. Clearly the two weren't married but the pom was certainly acting like they were as they approached the fitting rooms. She forced whatever she snatched up from the discount tables into his hands as she walked into one of the stalls yapping orders at the poor yeen. 

"Wow what a bitch." Angie scoffed just loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her, eyes going wide as she shook her rump a bit. "If it were me I'd dump her ass first chance I got. You look far too good for her." She walked over to him and smiled as sweetly as she could. "Don't you think you deserve a little bit of fun too?" He nodded absently, completely enthralled with her body. She led him into an empty changing stall, leaving the collected pile of crud in front of the pom's stall, and locked the door. Angie wasted no time, getting on her knees and yanking down the hyena's pants. He was definitely packing a bit, bigger than she'd expected especially since he was at half mast but nowhere near as huge as Hanson. She quickly went to town slicking it up and showing the clearly sex deprived male some much needed attention. She laved her tongue against the underside, bringing him to full stand in a matter of seconds. She giggled a bit sliding him back into her mouth and making him melt.

Once he was well lubed up she dropped her jeans, placing her hands on the opposite wall and beckoning him forth with her tail. If he had any second thoughts they quickly went out the window as he grabbed her hips and sank his cock deep inside her. He quickly pounded away at her and before she had time to properly take control of the situation like she wanted he was cumming already, flooding her already slick cunt with a huge load of cum. She glanced at her phone and scowled when she realized it had only been seven minutes! She pulled off the spent hyena's cock, letting him slump down against the wall barely conscious, and picked up his phone noticing a text from someone named "Sweetie", more than likely his girlfriend, dated a few seconds ago. She smirked, texted back that he had gone a few blocks up the street to grab them lunch, waited for the annoying sounds of yapping to leave the store before snapping a pic of them both, keeping her face and any other identifiable items of hers out of the shot, and sending it off. She put the phone back, pulled up her jeans, paid for her items and left barely getting a block before she saw the bitch angrily stomping back down to the lingerie store. She wasn't satisfied and still rather horny but she still had some items to pick up and maybe she'd find someone who could go for more than ten minutes.

Later that evening she headed back to the dorms, arms full of bags from her shopping spree and entered her and Merriwether's dorm. The otter was sitting and doing her homework as per usual when she spotted Angie.

"You're back pretty late, usually you're here after your last class." She said. Angie scoffed.

"What are you my mother?" She asked, going into her room to drop her things down and find something among all the clothes she got to wear for the party.

"No, but its just weird. Especially after yesterday." She said. "One minute you're moping around all woe is me like usual and to day I hear you've been slutting it up." Angie smirked, seems like word got around pretty fast about what happened in the locker rooms. 

"Well this is just the new me." She said, picking up a low cut blue cocktail dress. "I'm done being the goody two shoes who stays in her dorm and does her homework like some people." Merriwether growled a bit.

"Yeah well you know what I think? I think you're being a bitch and that this is all some stupid ploy for attention." She said. Angie rounded on her, green eyes sparkling with anger as she stalked towards the otter. 

"And I think you're a rotten little skank who needs to be taught a lesson." She growled lowly, smashing her lips against the unsuspecting otter's. Merriwether's eyes went wide, completely caught off guard by the sudden rapid turn of events and unsure what to do. "Looks like I finally got you to shut up." Angie mused, pulling away from the shocked otter. She licked her lips, heart racing a bit as she had never kissed another female before. She liked the way it felt as Merriwether was a lot softer than the various guys she hooked up with in the last six hours. She had always been a bit bicurious and had on more than one occasion woken up after a dream wondering why it was Ashely or one of her friends instead of Jason. Before she never would act on her curiosity but now she was already diving headfirst into the deep end and back onto Merriwether's lips. The otter tasted like cherries and lime and the tiniest bit of alcohol. "Have you been holding out on me with the booze Merri? Naughty girl." She reached down up under Merriwether's skirt and ran her fingers along the gusset of the otter's slightly damp panties. Good to know she was enjoying this too. 

Merriwether's head was spinning, and not just from the bit of cupcake vodka she had earlier in the evening, never in a million years did she think something like this would happen and especially not with Angie of all people. It was something she tended to dedicate far too much thought to when she drank more than usual although in all her fantasising she was usually the one in control. Before today she would have never expected this take charge attitude out of Angie, it was far too much of a complete 180 in personality for her after all and even with today it still was, but she had to admit she liked the panther's new aggressive persona even if she was willing to put up a front that she didn't. She snaked her arms around her roommate's neck, kissing her back, sliding her tongue in her mouth and feeling the telltale barbells of a tongue piercing, and trying to take control of the situation. Angie was having none of it and spun them around, pushing her down on the bed. With lust glinting in her eyes she crawled onto the bed and dragged her tongue up the otter's thigh, making her shudder in anticipation. 

Angie dragged a claw across Merriwether's panties, easily tearing the dampened fabric open like a knife through butter. She laved her tongue against the otter's pussy, making her moan above her as the panther's rough tongue glided across her vulva. This was a whole world of different compared to sucking cock but just like with that she somehow knew exactly where to lick, exactly where to bite and suckle and exactly how hard to elicit the most responses. Before she knew it, Merriwether's thighs were clamped down around her head as she came. The otter passed out after that, pussy still milking away at the air a bit as Angie lifted herself from the bed. She was a bit frustrated that she didn't get to do much more with her roommate, never mind that she didn't get chance to cum either, but that at least got her out of the way so she could get ready for the party before it started in two hours. After going through all the outfits she bought earlier in the day, all varying levels of slutteriffic, she finally settled on an outfit that all but screamed fuck me consisting of a tight leather skirt and a matching short leather jacket that showed off the belly ring she got earlier that day with three inch red stiletto heels and no panties or bra. She put on some glossy red lipstick and winged her eyeliner before grabbing her purse and heading out.

It took a bit of hitchhiking but she finally arrived at the party spot to loud, raucous music and drunken frat boys everywhere. She strolled into the party, looking specifically for Jason and spotted him and the Hoe Squad in one of the party rooms off to the side. Ashely was in his lap wearing a ridiculously expensive looking blood red ball gown that had zero place at a college jock party, no matter how psuedo-fancy the venue was, and sipping on some expensive schlock. To her immediate left was Heather and Beth, both wearing clothing far too tight for them, a schoolgirl's outfit and what looked like a discount sexy nurse costume, that wasn't at all flattering for either one and splitting a bottle of Hennessey between the two of them before wandering off to find a guy to fuck. Brittany was already shitfaced wearing the ugliest looking jersey dress Angie had ever seen, Stacie was dressed similarly to Ashely but slightly less expensive looking and Tyvonne was wearing the tightest pair of booty shorts sporting the word "Juicy" in pink letters across the ass with a mesh tanktop and basically looking like a Chippendales dancer. Angie needed time to formulate a plan to get to Jason alone without Ashely and her crew getting in her way so she wandered around the ball room a bit looking for the drink table. 

She weaved her way through the crowd of testosterone fueled males from at least four different campuses, getting her ass grabbed a few times in the process before she found the drink table on the other side of the venue. She got herself a martini and continued to wander the crowd, trying to see if the Hoe Squad had dispersed yet or not. Knowing Heather, Beth and Brittany they were probably already wandering around looking for a hookup, and she was right when she spotted one of them heading towards the restrooms with a sleazy looking Panda. The other two were more than likely still working the dancefloor but she at least had confirmation they weren't hanging on Jason and Ashely. Now she needed to get Tyvonne and Stacie out of the picture. She scanned the crowd for someone wealthy looking, someone that a gold digger in training couldn't resist. She smirked when she spotted him, a handsome looking chinchilla with glossy grey fur as rich as his parents probably were. She sipped on her martini as she wandered over to him, wrapping her arms around the rodent's waist as she leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Say, I was wondering if you'd come help my friend out." She purred into the chinchilla's fluffy ear. "She's been a little sexually frustrated lately and could really use a big strong guy like you to help her out. Oh, and don't tell her I sent you. I don't wanna ruin her confidence." The chinchilla looked intrigued and she described Stacie's outfit to him before sending him off. Once she saw Stacie heading off to a dark corner with the chinchilla she headed back towards the party room to see how she could get Tyvonne and then Ashely away from Jason. However to her surprise, all three were gone from the room when she returned to that end of the ball room. She glanced around and spotted Ashely in line for the ladies room looking a bit tipsy but couldn't for the life of her find Tyvonne or Jason. She wandered around a bit and as she drew closer to the supply closet she heard moans. Now normally that wouldn't surprise her, this was a jock party after all and most people were looking to get a fuck or two in, but the door was partially opened and when she peered inside her heart broke and her jaw dropped.

Propped up on an overturned janitor's cart was Jason, legs spread, boxers hanging off one ankle and blushing like a schoolgirl, and between his thighs was Tyvonne, buried to the hilt in the falcon's ass. What happened next was mostly a blur but she recognized it as the point of no return. She threw the door open, exposing the two to the nearby partygoers, most of whom coincidentally happened to be on the lacrosse team for their college, who then freaked out catching the attention of Stacie who was hugged up on the chinchilla she set him up with just moments before who quickly started cackling like a hyena and snapping pictures, along with everyone else gathered nearby, and starting to send them out over social media. This then caught the attention of Heather, Beth and Brittany who were already coming over when they heard Stacie cackling and all three of them were visibly shocked to see one of their own caught with his pants down and still balls deep in their leader's boyfriend like a deer in headlights. And finally, the shit icing on the shittier cake; Ashely, who was leaving the nearby bathroom and noticing the large crowd gathered nearby as well as the notification on her phone from Stacie, barged through the crowd and started screeching at the top of her lungs when she saw her boyfriend and what was supposed to be one of her friends locked mid-coitus in a broom closet. It was the first time Angie saw anyone faint and she quickly made her escape barely blocking the tears as she headed back to the dorms, all her earlier confidence and charisma suddenly fizzled out.


	6. Actions Have Consequences

By the time she arrived back at the dorms she was barely holding it together and as soon as she was alone she broke down in tears. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. She was supposed to win damn it! She was supposed to win him! She wasn't supposed to find him in a goddamn closet with someone else, let alone another goddamn guy. Her shoulders shook violently as her hopes and dreams shattered around her and the pedestal she had placed him on crumbled. She was so fucking stupid. How the hell had she not seen it before? He was barely interested in Ashely, what the hell made her think that even if she did become an overnight bombshell he would fall for her when it had been painfully fucking obvious he batted for the other team and he was only with Ashely to cover that up. She'd heard the rumors about Jason being on the down low but she was so clouded by her own attraction that she brushed them off as slander, she never once expected them to be true despite how obvious it was. Goddamn it, she had just outed him to six different schools in the span of less than twenty minutes. While she felt bad it was marginally less than how bad she felt about herself right now. Thankfully Merriwether had wandered back into her own room otherwise she'd have had a shit ton of explaining to do that she really didn't feel like doing right now. She snuffled a bit and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket, kicking herself in the ass for how much she spent trying to impress him just to get shot down in one of the worst ways possible.

In the midst of her personal pity party she hadn't noticed the book, which she had left in her room since it wouldn't fit in her purse, had opened itself up and was starting to glow a bit. Hanson materialized himself in the room and walked over to her, standing in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Why so blue, milady?" He asked. "Did something go wrong with your crush?" Angie looked up at him and nodded, sniffling a bit. 

"Turns out he's not the guy I thought he was...." She said, running her hand through her hair. "I just wish I could start over, as someone different."

"Well if you allow me, your wish will be my command." He kneeled down and kissed her roughly, a lot more commanding than the first time he granted her wish. Her body began heating up, like someone lit a fire underneath her, and in the back of her mind she could feel something was not quite right about this. He picked her up, not so gently dropping her down on the bed. She gasped a bit as he quickly slid inside her. She didn't even know she was soaking wet and she definitely wasn't expecting it to feel so damn good. She had missed his cock so much, and it had only been a day. He started fucking her hard and fast, groping her breasts and growling like a mad beast. Before she knew it she was already cumming, mind going hazy with lust. Hanson wasn't done with her, powering right through her orgasm and throwing her right into a second one. He smirked as he fucked her, tugging on her nipples as he noticed the horns growing out of her hair. He pulled out of her, relishing in the needy whine she let out, and flipped her over. 

He teased her, sliding his cock against her clit before mercilessly shoving himself back in her. Angie moaned arching her back as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled. 

"You like that bitch? Huh?" he growled, brutally fucking her and slapping her ass as he did. "You like the way I fuck you? Couldn't get any satisfaction today could you?" She moaned in response, his words turning her brain to mush and making it hard to think. But he was right, however unusually harsh they were, she hadn't gotten any satisfaction from any of her hookups that day and her penultimate plan had failed the second she found Tyvonne and Jason together. However none of that mattered right now, what mattered was the fact that he was bringing her to yet another orgasm and sending her over the edge of sanity again. With every orgasm he could see the changes in her accelerating, horns getting larger and curling, small black wings starting to sprout from her back and the color of her fur lightening to a rich gold color and her hair going from black to auburn. Her body was changing as well, breasts becoming fuller than they already were, hips and thighs getting thicker and curvier, ass filling out, pussy growing unbearably tighter and tighter with each thrust. 

He growled and gripped her hips, cumming hard in her pussy before pulling his cock out and spurting the rest on her fat ass. Angie was floating somewhere on the edge of euphoria, too far gone to realize what had happened to her. When she finally did come to her senses she wasn't in her dorm room. In fact she couldn't even begin to wrap her head around where she was any further than she was on a bed and that the walls of the room were a fiery red color. She sat up, eyes going wide when she noticed the drastic change in her fur color and felt the weight of her breasts on her chest never mind the horns now grown out of her hair. She felt a strange sensation and glanced to the side to see the tip of a gold lined wing from somewhere behind her. 

"Finally awake I see." Hanson said, leaning against one of the walls. "You slept for like four days." Angie noticed there was something off with him. He was a lot less kind for lack of a better word and he had a more smug air around him.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked. "What happened to me?"

"This is my "nest" and you're in Hell. You wished that you could start over. As someone different." He said. "So I made you a demon like me."

"You made me a what?!" She yelled.

"A demon, a succubus basically. You have a hearing problem or something?" He walked towards the bed. "I can see the gears smoking and grinding in that tiny brain of yours. Turns out your boy crush wasn't the only one lying about who he was or rather what he was. That book you found belongs to me, technically its a projection of me. When you picked it up I bound myself to you. I could see all your thoughts and desires and from there was then able to influence you into summoning me. Not that I needed to, I could have appeared to you at any time but I like the idea of a ceremony with a lot of pomp and circumstance, I just let you think that. Oh by the way, Voxith? They don't exist. I literally came up with that by jumbling some letters together. Still can't believe you fell for that." If she wasn't already crushed before she was now. Once again she had been played and toyed with.

"So....now what?" She asked meekly.

"Well, you belong to me." He said. "You basically sold your soul after all. So now you do my bidding. Turn a few tricks here and there, basically satisfy me on demand, the typical shit a concubine does. And don't worry, if you're a good girl I'll let you have a bit of solo fun and make your own deals. Any addition to the harem is a good edition after all. And I think I have an idea of who you can start with. But you'll need a bit of training first."

"Okay....where do we start?" She asked. Hanson smirked.

"I think there's a former roommate of yours would be a lovely addition."

Three months passed and in that time Angie grew into a powerful lesser demon. Her confidence and swagger returned and it wasn't long before Hanson stopped accompanying her on scouting jobs, more content to get his rocks off with the various "toys" Angie brought back to the nest for him. He had to admit, she was a good find. He never thought he'd be able to turn the mousy panther into a succubus to be reckoned with but he did it. Especially when he, as well as the other demons he hung out with, was starting to doubt that she'd ever actually summon him. But when she finally did it was the most fun he'd had in the last two hundred years. One afternoon, while lounging around after a very satisfying orgy, Angie approached him with a request. She had a few targets she wanted to personally make contracts with, seven to be specific, and she wanted to know if the book he used to control her could have its form changed. 

"Of course the form can be changed. Not everyone falls for the old unsuspecting spell book routine after all." He said, taking a long drag of a cigar he was smoking. He tapped the ashes off the end and propped his feet up on a passed out hyena laying in front of him. "What were you thinking of?" Angie smirked.

"A fashion magazine." She said. He scoffed at that and took another drag off his cigar.

"That's it? That's easy shit. Just make sure you leave it where your mark is gonna definitely look for it." He said. He snapped his fingers and although she couldn't see it, she could feel the changes being applied to the book seeing as it functioned as a portal of sorts between here and the mortal world. "Now go on if you're going, Daddy's gotta get ready for round two. There's a panda ass with my name on it." Angie rolled her eyes and headed out, making sure to leave the book in a proper location. While she would never admit it out loud, as she didn't feel like listening to Hanson drone on and on about how ungrateful she was and how this was a great opportunity for her to get out of the shell that basically plagued her entire existence, she missed being mortal sometimes. There were still things she had wanted to do and even though the means to do those things had been provided for her in Hell it felt like she hadn't earned it. She waited around in the cafe she left the book in, idly sipping on a cappuccino as she waited on her mark to enter. At about half past two she heard the bells on the cafe door jingle and in walked Ashely and her crew. 

She had been keeping close tabs on the Ho Squad, which now officially included Jason in her eyes since he was no better than the rest of them, after the fiasco at the party. Jason stayed with Ashely, claiming he was drunk and someone probably slipped a mickey into his drink that's why he was so out of it. Tyvonne was just trying to help and couldn't get Jason to stop trying to fuck him and they ended up like that by complete accident. Some fucking how, she didn't know if it was to keep up appearances or what, she didn't break up with him. Tyvonne wasn't exiled from the group and they kept the party incident in the past. They still had no idea it was her that had exposed their secret. She figured Hanson had something to do with that but she was just thankful they never realized it was her. It made what she was about to do all the more sweeter. As the Ho Squad got settled in a booth near the door, Heather picked up a stack of fashion mags from the nearby rack and plopped them on the table. They started sifting through them and Angie smirked a little when she saw the book in Ashely's hands. The mare thumbed through it before stopping on a page with a recipe for homemade perfume.

She passed it around to the others and they all wrote it down, deciding to make it into something they could do over the weekend together. Which was all too perfect for Angie. She watched them a bit longer as they all looked over the magazine, all planning what kind of scents they were going to do and whatnot all the while Angie plotted. Hanson taught her how to influence the thought patterns of mortals and while she had some minor experimenting with one or two people she'd never done seven total. She figured she'd start with Ashely first and hope that since she tended , and after they were done she followed them out at a distance. She wormed her way into the mare's mind, keeping her thoughts on the perfume idea and even planting the little idea of why wait until the weekend. 

"Hey guys, I had an idea. Why should we wait for this weekend to do the perfume thing?" The mare said, not knowing what made her voice that idea. The others agreed and they stopped at a nearby grocery store to gather the ingredients. They then took everything back to Ashely's house where Angie kept an eye on them through the kitchen window. She once again poked into Ashely's mind, planting the suggestion to light some candles and pop open a bottle of wine to make it a low key evening. She spread her influence to the others, making them all agree with Ashely's suggestion and soon enough they were all in the living room taking swigs off the bottle of Pinot Grigio Beth popped open. They then all made various scented perfumes for themselves, giggling like school children as the alcohol started breaking down their inhibitions. Once they were all thoroughly plastered and loose, Angie planted her final suggestion. They all had made individual scents that, on their own, smelled nice but felt like they lacked something. She poked into Stacie's mind, giving her the idea to mix all seven individual scents together in a bowl and see how that worked. The other's readily agreed, the wine making them far more susceptible to mental influencing. Ashely stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of wine since the last one was running a bit low and a stainless steel mixing bowl from the cabinet. 

The mare gave a drunken giggle as she plopped the bowl down on the floor in the middle of the circle they'd made on the floor. One at a time they all dumped their various mixtures in the bowl and with each addition, the mixture swirled and bubbled, turning a vibrant shade of pink. Finally, with Jason adding the last bit into the bowl, the liquid inside bubbled like a hot tub, frothing up and over the edge of the bowl with a bright light. They all shielded their eyes and when the light settled Angie stood in the center of them, hands on her hips. The sight of such a strange, yet attractive, woman in her living room sobered Ashely and the others right up. 

"Who the fuck are you?" The mare asked, a twinge of fear under her voice. Angie smirked and stepped over to her, taking the bottle of wine from the stunned mare. 

"My name is Angel. You seven lucky lovelies seemed to have summoned me." She said, taking a swig from the bottle. 

"What do you want?" Stacie asked. "And what are you for that matter?"

"I can be whatever you want me to be." She said, taking another swig. "Friend, foe. Anything in between. Only limit is your imagination." She walked around them and sat down in one of the plush velvet armchairs. "Although if you're really curious, I happen to be a very powerful and ancient creature called a Voxith. Anything you desire, I can give." She crossed her legs as she drank from the wine bottle.

"Anything?" Brittany asked.

"Anything." Angie said. "There's just one tiny condition. You have to bind yourselves to me. My magic only works if I know who to channel it into. If you all want something then you all need to bind yourselves to me."

"How do we do that?" Beth asked. A huge smirk broke out on the demonic panther's face. 

"With the best sex any of you have ever had." She said. She stood up and walked around the seven of them. "So, who's first. How about you princess?" She licked her lips, leaning over to get a good look at Ashely. "You look like you're ready for a walk on the wild side. What do you want, money? Fame? Beauty?" She didn't wait for an answer before walking around the circle again. "What do you any of you want?" They all looked at each other as the question sunk in. Soon enough Beth spoke up.

"I wanna be famous. And I don't want to have to work for it either like most celebrities. I want to be instantly famous, like the ones born into it." She said, envy glowing in her eyes. 

"Done. Who's next?" 

"I want to be rich. Filthy fucking rich, I'm talking eight figures." Tyvonne said, greed coating his face.

"Deal."

"I want to be gorgeous." Heather said with a prideful smirk. "More so than I already am. I want everyone to stop and stare when they see me."

"I want to be better than every single player on the team." Jason said, clenching his fists in anger. "And I want to crush any team that thinks they can beat us."

"Truthfully I'd sell my soul for a bomb ass dinner." Stacie said, mouth watering at the thought.

"You're offering good sex, and that's all I'm after." Brittany said with a lustful glint in her eyes.

"Is not having to do anything for myself an option? Because if so that'd be great." Ashely said, yawing as if bored with the conversation. "Its exhausting having to do things for myself all the time. I want someone to wait on me hand and foot." Angie smirked.

"If that's all for you lot, then we should discuss the matter of binding." She said. "We can either go all at once or one at a time." She didn't even have to influence them for them to pick the orgy option and she quickly wore the girls out with multiple soul shaking orgasms leaving Tyvonne and jason. "So, which of you boys is first? Of course, if a pussy isn't your ideal toy I can give you something bigger to work with." She didn't wait for an answer as she took on Hanson's form, a trick he had taught her back when she was still learning the ins and outs of being a lesser demon. Tyvonne pounced on her, moaning like a bitch in heat as she pounded his ass into oblivion. It took mere minutes to get him to cum completely untouched. With the peacock passed out she turned her attention to Jason, reassuming her own form. "You're the last one big guy." She said, strutting over to him. She pushed him back into the armchair, seductively licking her lips as she slid down into his lap. "Ready for me to rock your world?" Jason nodded, completely hypnotised in a way he couldn't explain. 

He let his hands roam over her body, caressing her curves as she kissed him. She was so soft and oh so warm, sinfully so, yet there was something about her, something familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on. He moaned as she sank her self down on his cock. She was ridiculously hot inside and much tighter than Ashely ever was. It had him bucking his hips up already into her tight cunt. She moaned, digging her claws into his back a bit. "That's it, fuck me. Fuck me good." She moaned. He was no Hanson, not by a longshot but it was everything she had dreamed it would be when it came to him fucking her. Her only regret was that she had to damn his soul for the rest of eternity. But as he fucked her and she brought him to countless orgasms, she suddenly didn't care. It was worth it. When it was all said and done she laid content and full to the brim with cum, hazy and warm .

It was all that she had ever wanted and then some. But as she laid there and the haze of afterglow wore off the reality of what she had just done hit her. At the sound of a low whistle her head snapped up.

"Damn kiddo, you really put in some work." Hanson said with a smirk as he leaned against the doorway leading into the kitchen. "Seven souls at once and one of each sin type too? Fucking sweet. I should stick you with the new recruits if this is the kind of quality you're bringing in.These souls will sell handsomely on the market. Hell, I'll even let you keep one of the seven if you want. Oh yes, these'll do nicely indeed..." 

"I can keep anyone I want?" She asked, an idea popping into her head.

"Well not the Lust one, I'll take that one for my personal collection." He said, walking over and running his hand over Brittney's supple ass. "The rest are fair game. Take your time, I'm in no hurry to get back." She needed no time to decide, she already knew who she was picking. They headed back to Hell with the hoe squad in tow and Angie quickly headed to her own corner of the underworld with her prize. Finally, she had gone through literally hell and back but finally, he was all hers. She looked at Jason with a slightly unhinged grin. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy this very much. The money from the other souls didn't matter to her, not like she had a use for most of the things in Hell anyways, all that mattered was she had Jason and she had him her way. She was going to take her time breaking him of his humanity and turning him into a demon like her. The thought of him sporting horns and a tail had her dripping wet already.

Jason wasn't sure what the hell was going on. One minute he was with the others at a party at Ashely's house and the next thing he knew he was somewhere dark and foreboding. 

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked the panther staring him down with lust hazed eyes. She said she was some sort of magic creature, that much he remembered. "Where am I?"

"With me." She said. "Exactly where you should be. After all, you sold your soul to me. You belong to me now. Should have been more careful about what you wished for. Now you're going to pay the price for it." 

When she was done with him seven long days later Hanson barely recognized either of them. Angie was even more ferocious looking than when he had first turned her, having finally fully consumed Jason's soul and in turn Jason looked like hell incarnate; sporting long, curved horns and a long, thick whip like tail. He clung to her like glue, his mouth almost always plastered to one of her heavy breast or buried between her luscious thighs. Unlike how quiet and reserved Angie was her first week he was incredibly needy and horny, to the point that she eventually locked him into a cock cage to keep him from humping her every chance he got. Even still it seemed to amuse her when he fawned over her and tried to get her attention.

Being the center of attention of the person she had pined for for so long was incredibly validating and having him at her every beck and call and falling all over her gave her a rush of power. She was the one in control now. She could refuse or indulge him whenever she wanted and with her ability to shapeshift she could take her pleasure in different ways. Even if she hadn't been incredibly enthused about her life turning this way, with all these new prospects and the fact that she got the one thing she wanted she was really digging the demon life. Here, she was someone to be feared, she had a purpose and everything she could ever want. It may not have been heaven but it was definitely perfect. Still, even though she had everything she could ever want it wasn't enough. 

She had a thirst, a drive for more. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but ever since she turned Jason she never quite felt full so to speak. She needed more of something, but she wasn't sure what. All she knew was that she needed. Hanson however, knew what was going on with her. She was starting to feel it; the pull, the draw, the desire for more souls. She hadn't felt it before, or if she had it wasn't as strong, because she was so fixated on Jason. He kept her mostly human in the senses but now, now she was fully falling to her demonic side and the last vestiges of her humanity fell away the second she consumed his soul. It was such a beautiful thing to see. Watching her struggle to fight her hunger for more souls was such an interesting and delightful thing to see.

It was like watching a small child resist the urge to misbehave in public; in that it would only eventually lead to a massive blow up that spelled nothing but trouble for all around. But he wasn't going to interfere. She had to learn to crawl before she could walk so to speak after all. She was going to have to manage her cravings on her own. He learned long ago to control his own needs and had no intention of lifting a finger to help. She was a big girl after all, confident in her own abilities. A bit too confident if he was being honest, although he supposed that was probably his fault for swelling up her ego. Either way, in the meantime he was going to watch the fallout unfold from a safe distance. She had to crack sometime, and when she did it was going to be glorious. 

It took roughly two weeks, much longer than he had initially figured, for her to crack and go absolutely insane with withdrawal. She set her sights on a CEO, devouring his soul with all the ferocity of a starved wild animal. It filled her with a sickening warmth that soothed the throbbing need to fill herself with something, anything. But it wasn't enough. She needed more. But nothing was ever enough. It was like a drug addiction, the more souls she consumed the less they filled her. She was constantly in a struggle between her need to keep up with the quota Hanson, and hell at a large as he had told her on numerous occasions, set for her and to fill the growing hole within her with souls. 

All the while, Hanson was observing her. He was definitely enjoying the influx of new fuck toys and gaining even more enjoyment out of watching Angie spiral further downwards. He got an erotic thrill out of watching her fuck every Tom, Dick and Harry she could and then watch her fall all over his cock when none of them could truly satisfy her. She grew attached to his cock, craving it almost as much as she craved souls and he was more than happy to let her fuck herself silly chasing the satisfaction of an orgasm.

It never failed to amuse him how willing she was to do whatever he wanted just to get just a little bit of gratification. And the fact that she was none the wiser that this was his plan from the start, to completely break her and turn her into such a willing little cumslut, was the icing on the cake. His plan had a few hiccups, mostly with her still being hung up on that mortal boy she had been nonstop obsessing over and his gaggle of so called friends, but it was all worth it. He had a nice sized harem, bigger than any of the other demons in his skill class, and a perfect little cumdumpster always willing to do as he wished when he wished it. She really should have been careful with what she wished for. But alas, mortals clearly weren't very smart. 

He got up, stretching his muscles as his harem slept around his throne. He had some work to do. New marks to make, new souls to ferry into hell. His job was never done after all. As he stood there, gathering his thoughts, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He smirked, feeling Angie purring behind him as she pleaded with him to fuck her again. He glanced at his watch, determining he had about a half hour before he had to go out again and could definitely do a quickie, before turning to her. He picked her up and pressed her up against the wall, cock already hard and rubbing against her supple ass. He quickly slid inside her, hissing a bit at how hot and tight she was before setting into a blisteringly fast pace, making her beg and plead with him to make her cum. He didn't disappoint, breaking his personal record for getting her to orgasm before pulling out and spurting his seed all over her with a smirk. He put her down, wiping the extra cum from his cock before leaving her to float in a haze of post sex bliss until he returned for her later. The rest of her days were spent on the end of Hanson's cock in some way, shape or form and as time went on she couldn't think of a life before that or a life without it.

She had fully succumbed to the demon's influence and become his bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this monstrosity of a commission done.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Furaffinity if you'd like to commission me!


End file.
